In conventional operation, display pages comprising graphical user interfaces are often constrained by a grid, by sequence, or by a predetermined location (e.g. top of a screen). However, as the user manipulates a device displaying a graphics user interface, a consistent experience from one orientation to another is not maintained. For example, swiping from left to right on a home screen of a device in a first orientation does not carry over to a similar left to right motion in a second orientation.
Additionally, typical collection viewers enable users to view a collection of representative images as a two-dimensional grid of representative images. The representative images are conventionally positioned within the grid according to a specific sequence, such as a file name, a file sequence number, a sort sequence number, or an image sequence number. The grid is populated with representative images placed in different screen locations as a function of device orientation. Width of the grid is associated with horizontal screen width, which may be different in landscape versus portrait orientations. As a consequence, the physical location of a specific representative image may change when device orientation changes because the collection viewer typically needs to alter the grid layout of the representative images. Changing the physical location of a representative image in response to a device orientation change commonly causes the user to lose track of the representative image after the orientation change. The user is then forced to scan the collection viewer to find the relocated image, creating a frustrating, time consuming, and inefficient experience. Additional time needed by the user to locate the representative image typically results in diminished overall power efficiency for a device in performing specified operations.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need for addressing this and/or other related issues associated with the prior art.